It's What Friends Do
by Sabrina06
Summary: Isabella organizes Gretchen's birthday party.


_AN: Happy Birthday Robot Wolf 26Z_

Eleven-year-old Gretchen entered the classroom and took her seat. It wasn't long before Isabella and the rest of the Fireside Girls came in. The boys were filing in, Phineas talking a mile-a-minute about something he was planning.

Isabella sat in the desk beside Gretchen, "So, this weekend." Gretchen shrugged. Adyson sat in the desk behind Gretchen, "What's the plan?" Gretchen shook her head, "I don't have a plan."

Isabella's eyes went wide and she looked to Phineas, who was too busy talking to notice. She turned her attention back to Gretchen, "Are you doing anything special?" Gretchen shook her head. Isabella pressed, "You need to do something, it's your birthday!" This got the attention of everyone else in the room.

Gretchen, embarrassed, dropped her head to her desk, "I don't want to make a big deal out of it." Adyson grinned. "It's okay. I mean, you're only turning twelve. So, who cares right?" The tall brunette missed the silent sob that shook her friend's body.

Isabella refused to give up. "You have to do something. If you don't, we will… won't we girls?" Ginger and Milly were waiting for their fearless leader to make that announcement. Ginger clapped her hands together once, "Of course we will." Milly checked her phone, "It's supposed to rain."

Isabella thought for a moment. "Phineas!" The boy in question jerked his head around, "Isabella?" Isabella sighed at her oblivious crush, "What can you do to keep my pool warm and dry this weekend?" His eyes lit up, "I've got just the thing. Ferb…" The green-haired lad took out a pen and paper and took notes from his brother's ramblings.

* * *

Friday evening at the Garcia-Shapiro house was bustling with preparations for Saturday afternoon; that's when Isabella decided Gretchen's birthday celebration would take place. Gretchen tried downplaying the need for a large party, but Isabella wouldn't hear of it. "This will be your last birthday party before you become a teenager. That's when the real parties begin."

The party crew left Isabella's late. Fortunately everyone lived close and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro didn't mind driving in the rain.

Isabella went to her room and started planning out the finer details. She decided that there should be balloons and streamers. She already had the pool noodles in the garden shed, so that wasn't a problem. Phineas and Ferb had done a wonderful job of creating a glass enclosure around the pool and a heating system powered by the same system as the pool jets. She hoped that this didn't disappear at the end of the party. She might like to keep it around until summer.

Isabella's menu was elaborate. Cake, cupcakes, cookies, burgers, tacos, and an assortment of appetizers she found on the internet. She had better get started on the cake and cupcakes, those needed to bake and cool before she could decorate them.

As Isabella was mixing up the cake batter, she talked aloud to herself. "I wonder why Gretchen didn't want a party this year. Though she's never seemed to enjoy her parties before. That's just wrong. Everyone should enjoy their birthday. I mean, it's your birthday! How can you not enjoy spending time with your friends… getting presents… eating fabulous food, and we can't forget the cake and ice cream. I NEED TO GET ICE CREAM! I DON'T HAVE ANY ICE CREAM!"

* * *

Isabella's alarm went off early, especially for a Saturday. She crawled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. "Still have so much to do. At least the cake and cupcakes are ready for decoration."

Across the street from Isabella, two twelve-year-old boys awoke to the smell of pancakes and sausages. "Mom's cooking breakfast!" Phineas exclaimed as he jumped out of bed with the same enthusiasm he greeted everything. Ferb stretched and agreed. "I'd be surprised if she was preparing dinner." Phineas attempted to raise an eyebrow at his brother, "It's morning, why would she be cooking… oh, you were joking."

The boys finished breakfast and got dressed before heading across the street to help Isabella. Phineas walked into the kitchen and grinned, "Everything looks wonderful. What do you need us to do?" Isabella flashed her most flirtatious smile and batted her eyes at him, "Could you two go to the store for ice cream?" Phineas grinned back, "Sure. Which flavour do you want?" Ferb cut in, "Gretchen likes vanilla and walnut fudge."

Isabella looked at the quietest brother, "Okay… but get some chocolate and whatever else. We need six different flavours." Phineas turned to his brother, "We've got this. Let's go." He turned back to Isabella, "We'll be back before you know it. Is there anything else you need?" Isabella shook her head. "I've got everything I need."

Isabella got back to work. "I should have kept Phineas here. He could have helped me prepare the rest of the food. Though I guess it would be easier if the two of them went for ice cream. They'd be able to carry more between them, meaning that they'd be back before it all melted."

As predicted, Phineas and Ferb arrived back at the Garcia-Shapiro house within the hour.

Isabella put the finishing touches on the platters of food. "I think that covers it. Do you think she'll like it?" Phineas nodded, "Anyone would like this. You're a great friend to do all of this for her." Isabella blushed, "I'd do this for any of my friends."

Ferb glanced out the window and motioned to Phineas who took a look for himself. "Looks as though everyone is arriving." Isabella went to the front door and met the group. "Welcome! Come in, we've got food, games, and of course the pool. You can put all gifts on this table and… where's Gretchen?"

Buford cracked his knuckles, "I'll go find her." Ginger spoke up, "If you go over to her place, she won't come." Buford glared at the girl, "Buford has ways." Ferb rolled his eyes and rested a hand on Buford's shoulder, he looked at Ginger, "Could you text her?"

Ginger blinked twice, "Huh? Oh, you mean Gretchen. Yeah, I can text her." Ginger looked up from her phone twice to find everyone staring at her. "I'm waiting to hear back." She complained and went back to looking at the screen.

Fifteen long minutes later Ginger held her phone triumphantly. "She's out for brunch with her parents! She'll be here in an hour." Isabella sighed, "I thought she forgot." Adyson shifted in her seat as she played a game on her phone, "At least you told her. That would be embarrassing."

* * *

Three quarters of an hour later Gretchen's parents' car drove down Maple Drive and stopped in front of the Garcia-Shapiro house. Gretchen got out of the car and made it part way up the driveway before Isabella practically flew out the front door and crushed her friend before ushering her into the house.

"Let's get this party started!" Someone, probably Buford, declared

Gretchen was pulled every which way. She was wished a happy birthday from more people than she thought she knew. Isabella kept spinning her around so she was face-to-face with someone else. "I think I need to sit for a moment, I'm dizzy." Gretchen whispered. That's when Isabella finally let Gretchen have a moment to herself.

Gretchen fell into the corner of the couch and was presented a glass of punch, which she accepted with a thanks. She looked around the room and could put a name to just about every face she saw. There were a few people whom she'd seen around, but she couldn't say she knew them.

Phineas came over to wish her a 'happy birthday'. "You know, Ferb's the one who remembered you liked walnut fudge ice cream." Gretchen laughed, "I didn't think anyone cared what ice cream I liked." Phineas chuckled, "He also said you liked vanilla. He's in the kitchen trying to save the food from Buford. Isabella thought it best."

Gretchen stood up, feeling considerably less dizzy, and made her way to the kitchen. "I was told there was food?" Buford pointed at Ferb, "He's not lettin' any'n 'ave any." Ferb stood taller, if that was possible, and made a polite gesture to Gretchen to help herself. He even offered her a plate.

Buford continued to glare at Ferb, "Can the rest of us have any?" Ferb shrugged and left the kitchen area. Buford grabbed a plate and filled it with generous amounts of everything.

Gretchen took her plate back to the living room and sat down. Isabella noticed and dashed to the kitchen, "Okay everyone, we have food in the kitchen!" Somehow everyone entered into an orderly queue and got plates of food for themselves.

Phineas brought his plate back and sat beside Isabella. "You did a wonderful job on the food." She grinned back at him, "It was nothing." He was about to say something else when Buford came out of the kitchen again, "You got more food? There's not much left." Isabella stood up, "You finished everything?" Buford scoffed, "Everyone else had food. Short Stuff was the first to get a plate, Beanpole made sure of that."

* * *

Ferb was sitting in the pool enclosure Phineas built. He had taken his shoes and socks off, and with pant legs rolled up, he sat on the edge of the pool, dangling his feet in the warm water. He was listening to the rain patter against the glass. He could see the drops sliding down the sides. He always found the rain relaxing. He had a glass of water beside him from which he would take the occasional sip.

A gentle presence sat on the edge of the pool nearby. "I didn't know Isabella had an enclosure for her pool, is this new?" Ferb nodded. "She asked Phineas to build it for today." Gretchen smiled, "That was thoughtful." She said as she stood up to take her clothes off, revealing the swimsuit she wore underneath. She jumped into the pool. "Are you going to join me?"

Ferb looked at her in confusion, then stood up and went into the house.

Gretchen took advantage of being the only person in the pool for a moment, then made her way to the edge. Just as she was about to hop out, Ferb came back, wearing his swim trunks. He took a couple steps and dove into the water.

Gretchen giggled then let out a surprised eep when Ferb surfaced beside her, his hands resting on her waist. "You're full of surprises, aren't you?" She snickered. Ferb raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't say that." He replied, "Are you enjoying your party? Isabella worked hard to make everything perfect." Gretchen nodded, "I didn't think I wanted a party this year, but I'm having a great time."

Ferb lifted Gretchen out of the pool, setting her on the edge, before he jumped out and sat beside her. "It's too bad it's raining." He said. Gretchen shrugged, "It's November. It could be worse… it could be snowing." Ferb looked through the glass, "I don't mind the snow. Especially when I can stay inside with those who mean the most to me."

Gretchen thought on his words for a moment. "I feel so embarrassed, I don't think I know when your birthday is. You've never had a party." Ferb smiled to himself, "My birthday is in February. I don't have birthday parties. " Gretchen tried to understand, "You mean Isabella's never forced a birthday party on you?" Ferb shook his head, "She tried to. I put a stop to it. It didn't feel right."

Gretchen turned to look at him, "Why didn't it feel right?" Ferb chuckled, "Isabella's only a friend. She wanted to do something like this for my last birthday… I couldn't let her." Gretchen sighed, "That's what friends do. They do nice things for each other." Ferb shook his head again, "I take it she never told you." Not a question, but a statement. Gretchen shook her head and looked around when she felt a cold draft from the open door. "Isabella! Thank you for everything."

Isabella and Phineas were wearing their swimsuits and jumped into the pool. Isabella made sure to not get her hair wet, "You're welcome. It was nothing a little teamwork couldn't get done." Gretchen tilted her head to the side, "Ferb said he put a stop to you putting together a birthday party for him." Isabella nodded and Phineas laughed, "That's because of when his birthday is." He said and waited for a reaction before continuing, "He never told you? His birthday is the end of February."

Gretchen nodded, "Okay, so the end of February. What's the matter with that?" Ferb rolled his eyes. "I'm a leapling. Although I'm technically twelve, I'm really only three."

Isabella seemed embarrassed for her friend, "When you told me, I understood your reasons." Ferb nodded. Phineas leapt out of the pool and sat beside his brother. "So Gretchen, are we able to invite everyone else into the pool, or do you want more time away from the group?" Gretchen laughed, "I guess we can invite everyone else in."


End file.
